In a conventional saw bench a cut-off saw is mounted on a benchtop on which a workpiece is laid in preparation for cutting. If the workpiece is to be cut on an angle an operator can either:                reorient the workpiece on the benchtop at the required angle relative to the blade of the saw; or        pivot the saw itself relative to the benchtop to reorient the saw relative to the workpiece at the required cut-off angle.        
Particularly with elongate workpieces of considerable length, these techniques can be difficult to accurately and repeatedly practice without requiring a fair degree of dexterity. This can either lead to bad safety practices or cause excessive delays in the cutting of elongate workpieces.